Yo vs Yo
by Princess Narin
Summary: [DBS] En un universo paralelo la copia de Vegeta no muere sino que queda con ellos y adquiere una rivalidad con el Vegeta original, pero en algunos casos podría hacerse enemigos o aliados, sobre todo cuando está Bulma de por medio. [Lemon]


**La Gran Franquicia Dragon Ball, no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes de la serie.**

 **Buenas, buenas, buenas.**

 **Sé que puede que estén un poco disgustados conmigo, por pausar algunas historias y por el drástico final de "Tu amor mi enfermedad"**

 **Pero… Si lo vemos de otra manera, ese final deja abierta la posibilidad de una segunda temporada en un futuro.**

 **Bien, cambiando de tema, vine a traerles este humilde obsequio (Re profesor Girafales ajaja), la cosa es qué navegando por internet me encontré una imagen súper wow, mega inspiradora, y me dije ¿Por qué no?**

 **Aprovechando que tenía un poco de tiempo me decidí a escribir esta idea.**

 **Postdata, como dije aaantes voy a terminar algunas historias que tengo pendientes, volveré con "Sangre Azul" "La Broma" y "La Segunda Oportunidad de los saiyajins" historia que por cierto tengo hecho medio capitulo hace 3 meses y no lo termino por motivos que ni yo misma sé.**

 **Las historias como "Tan Cerca pero tan lejos" y "No juegues con el amor" estarán canceladas para siempre, okno jajaja mala broma. No están canceladas, porque tengo ideas GIGANTES para ellas, y por tanto serán historias largas o por lo menos superaran los 20 capítulos.**

 **Por favor denme con un caño por no haberme controlado y haber publicado tantas historia, les juro que ahora estoy conteniéndome de no escribir tres más que tengo en mente.**

 **Pero esta no me pude contener y la escribí.**

 **Bueno en fin, a la historia.**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Flor, y si me lo permiten quiero contarles una historia muy particular.

Bueno, antes les diré algo de mí para que me tengan un poco de confianza y crean que las cosas que yo digo son verdaderas. Yo trabajo en la Corporación Capsula, soy algo así como la aprendiz del doctor Briefs y de la doctora Bulma, estoy bastante familiarizada con la familia y por tanto sé cosas que el resto de los seres humanos no sabe, tales como que Míster Satán no salvó la Tierra dos veces, que fueron un grupo de humanos, híbridos y alienígenas súper dotados los que se encargaron y se encargan de protegernos de los males que nos ponen en peligro.

El tener que alojarme dentro del condominio de la corporación me da ciertas ventajas, tales como conocer a grandes eminencias tales como Kami-Sama y el mismísimo Dios de la Destrucción junto con su ángel, estos últimos frecuentan mucho este lugar.

Ahora que ya saben un poco de mí les hablaré de mi fuente 100% confiable para relatarles esta historia, si bien hay diálogos que mi mente supone, también he verificado cámaras de seguridad para contarles esto, pero la fuente más segura que me dio la mejor versión y la más certera de los hechos fue la pequeña Mai, quien a través de las mismísimas palabras del joven Trunks se enteró de cómo comenzó esto.

No es que me guste el chisme, pero cuando me entusiasmo con algo puedo ser una verdadera espia secreta, y el caso es que me interesó saber desde el primer día que llegué como era el romance de la doctora Bulma con su esposo, un príncipe, alienígena.

Es por eso que desde que llegué me inmiscuí y manipulé las cámaras para saberlo TODO, por supuesto que conseguido muchísimo material interesante, pero el más relevante de todos es el que les contaré ahora.

Trataré de contárselos como si hubiese estado presente en ese momento, por supuesto que yo no lo estuve, pero mis informantes me lo dijeron de una manera detalladísima.

Cuando Goten y Trunks se infiltraron en la nave de Monaka llegaron a un extraño planeta llamado Potofu, al parecer tuvieron algo que hacer junto con un viejo al cual no le recuerdo el nombre, cuando Bulma se enteró de aquello mandó a su esposo y a su amigo Jaco a buscar a los niños, los cuales ya se habían metido en problemas una vez más.

Desconociendo lo que sucedía el señor Vegeta fue copiado y convertido en una sombra por algo llamado agua sobrenatural.

Vegeta se desesperó al notar que no podía siquiera hacer un ataque sin embargo seguía negándose de que la copia ahora mismo era él, no tenía sus poderes, no era más que una imagen suya que se iba desvaneciendo a cada instante.

Pidió una solución a su problema y el anciano le dio un chupon de bebé, sin reconocerlo Vegeta se lo metió en la boca sin dudar un instante, pero el artefacto no detenía su desaparición, solo lo volvía más lentó, él necesitaba otra solución más efectiva.

Junto con su hijo Trunks acorralaron al viejo y pidieron una solución a aquello.

Hay una opción pero no creo que lo quieras hacer – comentó el anciano mirando el suelo pensativo.

¿Crees que no querré solución cuando estoy por desaparecer? – reclamó molesto.

Pero será algo incómodo para ti – se justificó el anciano.

No me interesa qué sea solo hazlo de una vez – gritó enfurecido.

Y siendo eso así el anciano hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer, solo hubo una persona en la historia de millones de años de su planeta que eligió hacer eso, pero ahora, como gran conocedor del agua sobrenatural, hizo un pequeño hechizo efectivo que rápidamente devolvió a Vegeta su cuerpo físico.

Trunks emocionado lo abrazó pero Vegeta levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver a su compañero Goku aun en posición de lucha.

¿Por qué él no ha desaparecido? – preguntó refiriéndose a su copia.

Pero el anciano lo miró y le explicó.

He hecho un trato con el agua sobre natural, le pedí que te devuelva tu cuerpo y tus poderes pero eso no significa que él desaparecerá, desde ahora será una copia tuya, tendrá una vida independiente aunque lo más probable es que quiera vivir tu vida, porque él está seguro que es el verdadero.

De ninguna manera, yo soy el verdadero Vegeta, ese impostor ya verá – reclamó y emprendió vuelo para interrumpir la pelea entre Goku y su copia.

Vegeta. ¿No estabas desapareciendo? – preguntó Goku desconcertado.

Los dos Vegetas lo miraron mal y gruñeron.

CALLATE KAKAROTO – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Hicieron un fugaz pero potente choque de egos y miradas desafiantes hasta que la copia se decidió a hablar.

¿Aún no te has muerto? – preguntó el Vegeta de piel morada.

Lo mismo digo – respondió el otro con el mismo tono.

Después de todo ellos eran totalmente iguales.

¿No entiendo qué sucede? – preguntó Goku de nuevo interrumpiéndolos.

¡Qué te calles! – lo regañaron.

Goku hizo un gesto de resignación con sus manos y se alejó para preguntarle a Goten ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

El Vegeta original y la copia estaban mirándose de nuevo con altanería, ambos se comunicaban mutuamente, ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba, solo faltaba que el otro rompiese el silencio de nuevo.

Ni… se… te… ocurra – dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a su copia.

Ah sí, pues ya se me ocurrió. Más bien el que debe buscarse otra vida eres tú. Porque el único Vegeta soy yo – respondió la copia.

Ambos hombres se pusieron en posición de ataque dispuestos a iniciar una disputa pero Goku rápidamente se acercó a ellos dos intercediendo.

Ya sé lo que sucede, no es tan malo. De hecho nos favorece tener dos Vegetas, conmigo y con un solo Vegeta no es difícil acabar con todos los oponentes, además si hacen un segundo torneo de los universos tendríamos un peleador más – comentó Goku con gran optimismo.

El Vegeta original lo miró con mala cara y le dijo.

Eso dices porque el copiado no eres tu insecto – respondió Vegeta y Goku entusiasmado levantó los brazos.

Eso sería estupendo, podría aumentar mis poderes sin necesidad de entrenar contigo – casi gritó de la ilusión de una copia suya.

Imbécil – lo calificaron en unísono los dos Vegetas.

Con la intercepción de Goku, no tuvieron más remedio que aliarse y volver juntos a la Tierra, aunque el combate entre ambos príncipes ya había iniciado, las miradas soberbias y burlonas por parte de la copia irritaban al Vegeta original que lo exterminaba con la mirada.

Pero el alboroto comenzó cuando llegaron a la corporación capsula en donde los familiares de los viajeros los esperaban, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ellos al ver a dos Vegetas, aunque uno purpura.

GOKU ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? – gritó Bulma culpando a Goku de todo.

Yo, yo… Yo no tengo nada que ver – dijo poniéndose dos dedos en la frente y desapareciendo en el instante.

Cobarde – murmuraron los dos Vegetas de nuevo.

Bulma se acercó a ambos y los miró, ambos tenían el mismo semblante pero uno era purpura, lo inspeccionó bien, su piel se veía gelatinosa, entonces para comprobar su teoría apretó el brazo de la copia.

No lo toques – reclamó Vegeta original y la copia de Vegeta rió comprendiendo los celos de Vegeta.

Pero por qué no quieres que lo toque si se ve igual que tú. ¿Quién es? - preguntó Bulma.

Es un impostor - respondió rápidamente el Vegeta original.

Soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins - respondió la copia un poco después del original.

Bulma se llevó la mano al rostro y miró a ambos.

No comprendo, tú - señalando al original - eres Vegeta mi esposo, este es Vegeta ¿Purpura? No entiendo que alguien razonable me lo explique - dijo un poco autoritaria, ambos hombres iban a abrir la boca cuando Bulma los hizo callar - cuando digo razonable no me refiero a ustedes. Trunks debe saber algo - se dijo a si misma.

Tiempo después de que Bulma hablase con Trunks llegó y encontró a los dos sacando rayos por los ojos.

De acuerdo, sé que los dos dicen ser originales, y aunque tú seas purpura, tienes la esencia y el rostro de Vegeta, por tanto tambien eres él. Así que no hay de qué discutir, los dos se quedan y siguen con sus vidas - ordenó ella.

Pero algo que no se esperaba fue encontrarlos la habitación.

Ese es mi lugar - reclamó el Vegeta original al ver que la copia se revista a de su lado de la cama, o mejor dicho se recostaba en SU cama.

Y ante aquella infantil discusión la bella Bulma tuvo que interferir colocándose en medio de la cama e invitando al Vegeta original a recostarse a su lado.

Decidió jugarles una broma y coqueta se colocó en una sexy posición.

Saben, siempre he soñado estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo - dijo afinando su voz de manera sexy.

¿Dos hombres? - preguntó la copia entre molesto y nervioso.

Bulma. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - reclamó el original.

Ella movió ambas manos y tocó ambas piernas de los hombres, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus miembros.

Los acarició por sobre la ropa escuchando como ambos trataban sus salivas y agitaban sus respiraciones.

Pero cuando los sintió duros, paró, quería provocarlos. Entonces rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacía uno de los sillones de su habitación.

Bulma ¿A donde vas? - le reclamó el original.

Bulma, vuelve aquí - exigió la copia.

Y por primera vez olvidaron sus diferencias y competencia para hacer algo que ambos deseaban.

Se acercaron a Bulma quien estaba sentada riendo en sillón, Vegeta copia cargó a Bulma y la lanzó hacía Vegeta original quien la atrapó y la puso en la cama.

Cuando la copia se acercó se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a desvestir a la peli azul quien había pasado de la etapa de risa a la de excitación al notar que aquello iba en serio y de verdad se acostaría con dos hombres, no era solo eso, eran Vegetas.

La dejaron en ropa interior y comenzaron a besar todas partes de su cuerpo, parecían estar de acuerdo en satisfacerla.

Uno besaba sus manos mientras otro gozaba de sus pies subiendo lentamente por el camino que este llevase.

Eran sensaciones hermosas, pero a ella no se le hizo justo el juego así qué se alejó un poco de ellos y con un dedo los invitó a ir donde ella.

Los hombres estaban ya sin armadura, solo poseían sus ajustados pantalones que dejaban ver lo mucho que la deseaban y aprovechando eso, ella decidió que su mano hiciese un juego travieso, colándose en los pantalones de ambos.

Liberó las erecciones de los saiyajins y las manipuló a su antojo, con el mismo ritmo, haciéndolos jadear desfallecidos.

Era impresionante como un Vegeta puede caer a los pies de Bulma por tan poco.

Miró con curiosidad a la copia, era totalmente púrpura, así qué presa de la incertidumbre se acercó a probar el sabor de aquel color, lamiendo la erección del Vegeta.

Mmn - gimoteó la sombra, pero traviesa Bulma se giró y fue a satisfacer al original antes de que este haga alguna escena.

Estaba alternándose en las sesiones sin embargo cada vez sus esposos parecían desear algo más.

La tocaban y la besaban sin razón, pellizcaban sus senos y lamian su espalda.

Así qué separó su boca de sus sabores para terminar el trabajo con sus manos haciéndolos acabar en un orgasmo espectacular.

Pero eso no era todo, ella conocía a Vegeta. Él no se saciaba con una vez.

Pero de nuevo tocaba ser atendida, así que se acostó en la amplia cama ya desnuda y abrió las piernas ofreciendo sus depilados genitales.

Tanto el original como la copia se acercaron a ella y la colocaron de castado para así poder ambos gozar de sus orificios.

El Vegeta original bajó hasta su pubis y empezó a tratar su clítoris con la lengua mientras la copia trataba su abertura anal con mucho cuidado.

Bulma no tenía de donde sostenerse, se sentía inundada de placer, las sensaciones superaban sus sentidos básicos. Y sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos.

¡OH CIELOS! ¡DIABLOS, ESTO ES TAN BUENO! ¡VEGETA! - gemía sin parar aun cuando estaba siendo preparada para el verdadero placer.

Los clones, estaban haciendo un trabajo estupendo complaciéndola pero ellos tambien querían jugar por tanto antes de que la peli azul llegara al clímax se decidieron a cerrar esa acto de la función. Para dar inicio al siguiente.

La copia se sentó en la cama recostándose por la cabecera con su miembro en mano esperando a la mujer. Bulma en seguida entendió y fue a encontrar a su segundo esposo sentándose sobre él.

Él entró en Bulma lentamente intentando no dañar su orificio anal mientras ella se colocaba mejor y abría las piernas esperando a que el original llegase a colocarse en la parte delantera.

Y así fue, el verdadero Vegeta llegó y la embistió de un golpe haciéndola jadear y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Era un ritmo extraño, subían y bajaban en distintos niveles, uno iba despacio y cuidado, otro iba rápido y animado.

Bulma entrecerraba los ojos perdida por los cuerpos que la tocaban, por sus partes siendo visitadas, y por el gran placer que podía sentir.

Aquello era más que una simple fantasía, estaba gozando de placer con los dos hombres que amaba, que formaban solo una persona.

¿Qué mujer se dejaría a una copia de su amor? Ella los quería a ambos para a ella. Y ambos la querían a ella.

Yo supongo que el placer que tuvieron fue algo inexplicable en el universo. Pero nada malo puedo asegurarles.

Cómo les dije, eso fue lo que más llamó mi atención de esta peculiar pareja.

No sé cómo estarán ahora, pues por culpa de mi voyeurismo me corrieron de la corporación.

Pero bueno. Tenía que contarlo. Y no es que sea chismosa.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Sé que no soy muy buena haciendo lemons pero lo intenté jajaja.**

 **¿Qué les pareció mi forma de relatar esta vez?**

 **La imagen que me inspiró fue hecha por Lemouro, una muy buena artista que hace fanarts muy bonitos.**

 **Y una pregunta final. ¿Si fueras Bulma, te negarías a estar con dos Vegetas?**


End file.
